


1%的怀疑是谋杀友情的元凶

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [60]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 超人认为所有人都知道他有绝对的Big Dick Energy，蝙蝠侠对此持怀疑态度。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 12





	1%的怀疑是谋杀友情的元凶

**Author's Note:**

> 梗依然来自亨利·卡维尔读饥渴推特的视频。

最先聊起这个有那么点少儿不宜的话题的人是克拉克。当然，这也确实是一个适合畅所欲言的好时机：他们最尊敬的亚马逊战士正带着小朋友们在一旁为了一局跳跳棋决一死战，仍围坐在沙发这儿的只剩三位生理和心理都百分百成年的雄性。他们的迎新派对正因为刚刚结束了一曲高歌的比利进行到了氛围最融洽的时候，世界暂时不需要他们提供任何帮助，而且，克拉克觉得大家都有点儿喝高了，包括神情终于不再严肃深沉甚至脸颊泛上点儿可爱红晕的布鲁斯——亚特兰蒂斯佳酿的威力对人类来说不是开玩笑的。这意味着他们聊一些成人话题也无妨，所以，当克拉克随意摆弄了下手机时，他毫无顾忌地将自己看到的内容分享给了他亲爱的伙伴们：

“天啊，人们没事做的时候都在想些什么。”克拉克用手捂着一半的脸，让人不好分辨他的笑容到底是因为苦恼还是因为骄傲，“这条说超人浑身都散发着大屌能量并且他99%肯定超人那话儿很大的推特居然都十万转了。”

是的，他们的制服总是过于贴身，他们在第一次穿上时或多或少都会因此觉得有点尴尬，生怕被人曲解为一种冒犯。然而事实上，没人对他们那显眼的关键部位提出过异议，在超级英雄的一举一动都可以引发讨论的和平年代，人们对那各种样式的紧身制服普遍的评价大多是养眼极了。

“噢噢，”亚瑟闻言挤过去，当他喝酒喝到情绪亢奋时，他总是很乐意捧别人的场，他搂住克拉克的肩看了看对方的裆接着又看了看自己的，接着挤眉弄眼地对布鲁斯说道：“没什么好奇怪的，我们的大小根本不需要任何怀疑嘛。”

“哈哈——”克拉克爽朗地笑出来，露出一口洁白整齐的牙齿。超人和海王有着引以为傲的基因是个不争的事实，不过作为从头到脚都被讨论烂了的对象，蝙蝠侠对此的反应十分淡然，他们如今也算得上是抛头露面的公众人物，人们不用终日担心生命安全得空讨论一下这些问题只会令他欣慰：

“小镇男孩，别太骄傲，”布鲁斯无情地戳穿了克拉克读出这条推特的本意，他知道氪星之子只是想听到些肯定的声音，而来自同性的赞赏往往更能满足男人这种无谓的虚荣心：“听起来那人仍然留有百分之一的怀疑不是吗？”

换做以往，布鲁斯不会把这种无伤大雅的炫耀当回事，超人的身体构造本来就异于地球人，他完全有在他们面前夸夸其谈的资本，但许是酒精作祟，他看着克拉克，不知为何偏偏就是不想让他如愿：“我觉得……”

他顿了一顿，目光往下方移了两寸后，他才晃着酒杯再次意味深长地说道：

“也没有很大吧。”

让超人一口气噎在当场可能是布鲁斯•韦恩的拿手好戏，克拉克自信的笑容在布鲁斯质疑而轻蔑地瞥向他裆部时凝固住了。敢在他面前直言不讳夸他那话儿真的很雄伟的人也许有很多，但会在他面前以讥笑的姿态否认他傲人尺寸的人恐怕只有布鲁斯这一个。

“兄弟，大蝙蝠怀疑你的尺寸。”在克拉克能做出回击之前，亚瑟拍拍他的背，机智而迅速地让克拉克单独成为了被布鲁斯针对的对象，他觉得布鲁斯兴许只是有点儿吃味，反正他现在是七海之王了，他的心里连361745300平方公里的海洋都装得下，陆地人的那点嫉妒，他也是完全可以包容并理解的。

相比起来，挑起眉毛开始较真的氪星人明显就不像他这么心怀宽广：

“所以你怀疑它不够大？”

“人们对任何未知真相都有合理质疑的权利。”布鲁斯的刻薄和犀利无一不在唤起克拉克和布鲁斯初见时的记忆，他挑挑眉毛，目光斜视的角度中满是对超人的不屑：

“而且，它看起来的确不是那么大啊。”

克拉克和布鲁斯很早以前就成为朋友了，布鲁斯自己也从不否认这一点。但成为朋友乃至于搭档开始长期而稳定的友好合作和他们依然会在必要时互相对立并不冲突。这种情况常见于他们平时的任务会议中，鉴于每一次他们总会找出合理的解决方案化解本就不严重的争端（何况他们的出发点和目的总是一致的），布鲁斯从不认为这种低频率的争执会对他和超人的关系造成不利影响。

可是，假如他们在任务之外的某件事上产生了不可调和的分歧，布鲁斯就不好分析这到底算不算是不必在意的情况了。

“你是因为被酒精影响了判断力，还是发自内心觉得我不够大？”

克拉克端着假模假样的公式化微笑堵在蝙蝠车前，似乎对前一晚布鲁斯玩笑般的质疑耿耿于怀。只要不瞎，没人会对超人那鼓鼓囊囊的一大包视而不见——他又不会为了虚荣往那儿塞海绵！

“发自内心觉得。”

不得不说这是个刁钻的问题，布鲁斯显然绝对不会当着克拉克的面对他说“没有啦我昨晚喝多了我百分百相信你的那话儿很大”，于情于理他都不想这么做——男人毫无缘由的胜负欲和自尊心就是这么愚蠢，与此同时，承认雄性自身有诸多弱点的布鲁斯一点都不反感自己在好胜这方面还保有的原始本能。

“你说这是未知的真相。”克拉克挺起胸，他的胸肌也很大，这让他浑身上下透着一股今天一定要让布鲁斯改变想法的坚定气势，“实际上，想要论证真相很简单——我是指，我们可以一起去一趟洗手间。如果你想看的话。”

“……我不想。”

“朋友之间结伴去洗手间是很普通的事。”

被呛住的变成了布鲁斯，这实在是因为克拉克这个问题够无厘头的。超人特意邀请他一起去洗手间只是为了在自己面前合理脱裤以证明自己的“小”弟弟一点都不小，谁会想看啊？！——等等，超人的制服是可以单独脱下裤子的氪星神秘材料还是最传统的一体式？老实说布鲁斯好奇这个问题很久了，但如果得到答案的代价是要同时一睹超人小兄弟的雄伟风采，那他宁愿继续压抑自己的好奇心直到天荒地老。

“把这个机会留给其他人吧。”布鲁斯守护住自己的沉稳，“我相信会有很多人愿意和超人一起上洗手间的——顺便，如果你开展这个收费项目，我认为对你尽快还清战损会有很大帮助。”

“那就不去洗手间那么麻烦了。”克拉克的手可疑地开始往腰围线下方挪动，如果是别人做出这种极具暗示意味的动作一定会被惊声尖叫引来警察，但正做着这事的是一脸老实正直的超人，情况就大有不同了，“你知道我脱穿制服很方便，一秒钟。”

布鲁斯咬咬牙，从喉咙口挤出低沉的警告，“别这么做。”

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”布鲁斯一改往日的镇定从容，他被克拉克要人命的犟劲儿气笑了，雄性的自尊心不可轻易受到折辱，这点放在哪个星球都是必须铭记的真理。为了让克拉克意识到他的反问有多不可理喻，布鲁斯也学着他的样子反问道：

“难道你会想看我脱下制服以证明我的那儿够大？”

“啊……可以吗？”

没想到，克拉克突然偏头眨了眨眼睛，带着肉眼可见的纯真对布鲁斯问道。布鲁斯的脏话堵在嘴边，最终还是在克拉克跟在扭头就走的他身后追问起“真的可以吗”后不甘而狼狈地咽了下去。克拉克在报复他——用一种幼稚的方式。这毫无疑问。也许布鲁斯无法确定钢铁之躯的老二是不是异于常人的大，但他可以确定钢铁之躯对男性尊严的在乎程度，绝对是异于常人的执著。

在大家对克拉克和布鲁斯之间的气氛突然变得微妙一头雾水时，只有亚瑟知道这回的起因有多么滑稽。就因为一个想要对方承认自己很大而另一个偏偏不肯松口？他开始怀疑自己不仅不太能理解外星人，现在就连陆地人都快要无法理解了。

“和解吧！”亚瑟赶在任务结束后的第一时间截住了蝙蝠侠，至于超人，不用他动手，每每他搂住蝙蝠侠，超人总会在下一秒就瞬移到他们附近。亚瑟一直没搞明白个中缘由，不过管他的，如今超人出现在他们身侧正合他意，“一起去趟洗手间如何？”

布鲁斯反抗不及就被七海之王的巨大力量拽走了。就近的、刚从撞击中逃过一劫的大楼对超级英雄免费开放，目睹他们勾肩搭背走进洗手间的人们还对他们报以了热烈的掌声，亚瑟相信一分钟之后社交网络上就会大面积传播海王蝙蝠侠超人和乐融融一起上厕所的画面，但是，天啊，谁会相信他只是想为超人和蝙蝠侠的争执做个调停呢？

“你们上学时应该都有过这种经历吧？”为了怕布鲁斯逃跑（他一直觉得大蝙蝠有时候过于内向害羞了），亚瑟紧紧箍着他的脖子，“和好朋友们结伴去厕所然后比谁尿得远之类的……”

“有时候我真希望你是一条拥有高级趣味的鱼。”布鲁斯沉着脸，费劲地把亚瑟那条手臂扒开。是的，他根本不打算逃跑，克拉克想揭开真相然后听到一个结论？布鲁斯完全可以满足他。

“等我两秒钟。”一旁的克拉克神秘地笑了笑后就消失了。再出现时，克拉克换回了便装，他一边站回空着的便池前缓缓拉下拉链，一边笑着对亚瑟解释：

“布鲁斯应该不会希望看到我光溜溜的样子。”

——所以超人制服是一体式的。然而得到了一个答案并没能让布鲁斯的心情变好一些，他还犹豫着自己要不要像亚瑟和克拉克一样自如地完成这个正常的生理行为。在他和克拉克先前有过“一起去洗手间到底正不正常”的讨论后，他总觉得他们三个并排站在厕所里实在是说不出的诡异。

“哟呼，兄弟，真的是大屌能量哦！”亚瑟倒是没管站在他右侧什么都没做的布鲁斯，他往左看了看，然后咋咋呼呼地问起了布鲁斯的意见，“大蝙蝠，你认为呢？”

克拉克还是堆着满面的笑容。布鲁斯万幸自己的头套还在，这让他得以只是稍稍往左侧瞥了一眼便迅速收回目光并给出结论：

“很一般。”

这回，克拉克的面部表情没有一丝波动，他还是无声地笑着，反倒是不怎么满意这回答的亚瑟大惊小怪起来：

“你就承认超人很大又怎么了？难道这比让你支付上百亿的战损还难？”

不巧的是，布鲁斯发现自己确实宁愿支付上百亿的战损也不想让超人最终得逞。让超人露出受挫表情似乎比他以为的还要能给他带来乐趣。他想他该收回刚才他对亚瑟说的话了，可能遇上克拉克•肯特时，他的趣味也未必能高级到哪去。

“没关系，是我的问题，我想我应该用一种更直观的方式才能让布鲁斯好好确认我的真实尺寸。”克拉克居然没有露出一丝生气，他还是笑得那么灿烂，灿烂到亚瑟哆嗦了一下后恍惚自己膀胱内的液体是不是被卡在了某个位置，特别是，当克拉克向前探了上半身，接着用一种满是期待的目光直直看向布鲁斯发问时：

“布鲁斯，怎么样，你有兴趣吗？”

虽说没能成功调解超人和蝙蝠侠很遗憾，但能看到黑暗骑士甩着披风落荒而逃的模样，对亚瑟来说也算是意外收获了。

“年轻人嘛，总是比较幼稚。”

在带着些许暴力的迫问下才从亚瑟那儿得知前因后果的戴安娜意味深长地看着走进大厅的克拉克，而后者对戴安娜突然充满关怀的眼神只能回以不明所以的一笑。顺便，他望了戴安娜身边的布鲁斯一眼，笑容里多少掺进了一些嚣张的意味。

“你何必要为了这种事和他计较呢？”

尽管戴安娜嘴上这么说，但她端详着布鲁斯的眼神俨然正是那种看着年轻人的慈爱眼神，鉴于布鲁斯不愿意承认他和克拉克正在用一种不符合年龄的方式赌气，所以他撇撇嘴，用不怎么有底气的声音轻轻辩驳道：

“是克拉克起的头。”

“随便吧。”戴安娜无所谓地耸耸肩，她抱起双臂，脸上浮起了一种介于好奇和可疑之间的迷惑，“我只是很好奇男人对这种事真的有那么在意吗？”

或许不至于那么在意。至少布鲁斯知道要是那晚的对话发生在他和亚瑟之间，他们不会让这个充满颜色的成人话题延续至今——他没有想和亚瑟持续斗气的意愿，亚瑟也不会追在他屁股后面为了布鲁斯一时的口舌之快追根究底。说到底，这场闹剧的起因已经不再是重点，布鲁斯甚至隐隐有种预感，那就是即使他现在做出退让、对克拉克做出肯定，他们之间依然会继续纠缠不清下去。

为了验证自己的猜想是否准确，布鲁斯这回主动堵住了克拉克。

“可以到此为止了。”他笔挺地站在克拉克面前，食指则微微抬起指了指克拉克的裆，紧身的制服一如既往凸显着那块引人瞩目的鼓起：

“它很大，我承认。”

布鲁斯尽可能让自己的语气听起来没有任何不甘，克拉克先是惊讶地张了张嘴，那之后，他才玩味地拢起了眉，

“你不像是这么不严谨的人。”克拉克低头看看自己，试图让布鲁斯想起几天前他在洗手间是怎么对布鲁斯“提议”的，“毕竟你还没看到它真正‘雄伟’起来的样子。”

“别再执著于向他人展示氪星人的天赋异禀了。”布鲁斯可以转身离开，他做到了他身为年长者所需要做到的。但是他没有，不仅如此，他还再一次用足以挑起克拉克胜负欲的轻视态度补充道：

“我不感兴趣。”

“纠正你一下，迄今为止，我只想过要向你一个人展示。”克拉克紧追不舍，但他们之间的氛围和几年前初次见面时满是火药味的状况相去甚远，他们所携手经历过的一切让他们所谓的针锋相对都起了难以言说的变化，“如果你不感兴趣，为什么要三番四次地故意否认？”

“事实上，我可能只对你到底出于何种心态才会如此坚持想要听到我的肯定感兴趣。”布鲁斯答得从容不迫，因为他看到了克拉克急于让自己继续和他搅和个没完的急切，“亚瑟说得对，它不会因为任何一个人的肯定或否定轻易改变自身的大小。”

布鲁斯的手指又暧昧而灵巧地指向了某处。

“噢，这话不对，它其实是可以为了你轻易改变尺寸的。”

短短几年，克拉克已经从最初会被布鲁斯气到哑口无言的青涩成长为可以随时随地用不那么下流的荤话让布鲁斯束手无策的级别了。以他们现有的关系，布鲁斯实在不确定他们之间是否适合开这种玩笑：

“你最好清楚你在说什么。”他摒住气息，压低的嗓音里也透出严肃。

“我很清楚我在说什么，倒是你，”面对布鲁斯的无声警告，克拉克应对得游刃有余，“谁会怀疑自己好兄弟的那儿够不够大？除非，除非他另有所图。”

“首先，我们的关系用‘好兄弟’来形容很不恰当。因为我们显然不是。其次，就算想试的人很多，我也绝对不会是其中之一。”

布鲁斯没有慌乱，但他知道克拉克已经抢占了上风。也或者从始至终，被克拉克挑起的情绪轻易牵着走的自己根本就没占据过上风的位置。

“我没有说你想试，我只是想让你亲眼看到事实。”克拉克往前逼近一步，好极了，英勇无畏的蝙蝠侠没有就此退开，这使得两个人的距离骤然缩短，“所以你想试试？”

“不想！”布鲁斯瞪向他，“停止炫耀你的大——”

“真遗憾，”克拉克抢断了他的话头，他装模作样地叹了一口气，“因为我真的无比希望你愿意试一试。”

对话的走向实在糟糕到超出布鲁斯的预期，他不知道还有什么人会怀疑自己伙伴的小兄弟大不大，也许同学之间朋友之间发生这种情况不足为奇，但他百分百确  
定没有人会对着自己的搭档如此坦荡地承认他想让对方试试他那引以为傲的老二。

——除非那个人才是真的另有所图。克拉克就差言简意赅地直接说“我想和你发生点儿什么了”，而即使他最后还是用了隐晦的方式揭开了他的真实目的，布鲁斯也不至于迟钝到听不懂近在咫尺望向他的克拉克到底是什么意思。

“我猜我们的友谊就此终结了？”

布鲁斯没有退却，但他还是带着不确定问了这个问题。意外的是，克拉克仿佛就连他的反应都计算好了一样镇定自若，如果这是基于他和克拉克之间无人能敌的默契，那布鲁斯只会觉得克拉克将默契用在这种地方实在太过可恨。

“我们的友谊早在你对我产生那百分之一的怀疑时就彻底终结了。” 很早之前，克拉克就敏锐地察觉到他和布鲁斯的友情产生了难以挽回的改变，他坚信真正的友情不该掺杂任何会让他动摇的别样情愫，当他开始怀疑他对布鲁斯的过度关心不再纯粹、怀疑布鲁斯会否也和他有着同样想法并终日为此在期待和失落中反复徘徊时，他就知道他们的友情被这滋生出的怀疑彻底毁了：

“我知道你并不是真的在怀疑我的小兄弟不够大，我没说错吧？”

克拉克沉着地再度靠近布鲁斯——已经不能再近了，所以他们的身体在克拉克手臂的助力下贴到了一起。布鲁斯当然没怀疑过克拉克的大小，他怀疑的只是那天晚上眼神黏在他身上离不开的克拉克突然炫耀的动机，他更怀疑这个成熟理智的超人为何非要追着自己开过界的玩笑。他怀疑克拉克所展现的一切幼稚和反常，这种怀疑和他曾经怀疑超人会是地球的最大威胁全然不同——他正对克拉克欲盖弥彰的真实心意愈发感兴趣，偏偏在这么多怀疑中，最后的结果绝对会让他手足无措这点、他从未有过丝毫怀疑。

“哦，这个嘛……”布鲁斯花了十秒在推开克拉克和维持当前姿势间做出了选择，那之后，他俏皮地转了转眼珠，巧妙地避开了回答。就算一路输到了结尾，他也还是有办法让自己显得不那么像个情窦初开的蠢货的，假使老二的大小是克拉克沾沾自喜的底气，那在诱惑和调情上的老道就是布鲁斯引以为豪的资本了：

“这就要根据实际的体验再来验证结果了。”

克拉克再次用出其不意摸上布鲁斯屁股的手证明了他成长的速度有多惊人，惊人到哥谭最负盛名的花花公子都被他接二连三的大胆举措震惊到屡屡无言以对。

“希望你明白我的所谓幼稚纯粹出于好心。”克拉克的脑袋凑近了布鲁斯的，他的耳朵轻轻擦过布鲁斯灰白的鬓角，接着在中年人的耳朵尖上落下了一个似有若无的吻：“我只是希望你在体验之前做好足够的心理准备。”

不管怎么说，克拉克对布鲁斯的轻视仍憋着一肚子的气。他觉得自己有必要让布鲁斯好好认识到，人们对他的调侃没有半点美化的成分——超人的大屌能量，那可确实不是开玩笑的。


End file.
